Would You Love Me Even If There's Nothing To Love?
by 123thinkbright
Summary: Reincarnation. Hogwarts Four Founding Fathers have returned, but in who? Hermione Granger, brightest witch of their time has other secrets. Secrets that were never meant to be revealed to her friends, much less her enemy. DMHG PLZ READ!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

The Golden Trio… How pathetic… Everytime I hear someone speaking of them, I hear of the Boy-Who-Lived, his best mate who helped him through and through, and the muggle born witch that can conjure any spell known to the wizarding world. You know what I thought of each of them? Potter is just one for fame. The scar on his head, the battle against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, all signs of his popularity. To me, he was the Boy-That-Would-Not-Die. And now that the war is over, he is more famous than the four founders of Hogwarts. Weasly, or Weasle as I call him, is nothing more than his side-kick. He is a low-life, a disgrace to the wizarding world. And the mudblood Granger, a know-it-all. A girl who isn't worth dirt. This was the Golden Trio for me. However, everything changed that night of the Final Battle, where Potter finally defeated the Dark Lord. I betrayed the dark side, and walked over to the light. I left everything behind. My mother, my pride, my reputation, and most of all, my life.

I am Draco Malfoy. I have lost everything valuable to me, yet I gained something I have been wanting for a long time. Freedom. Free to believe what I want to believe. Free to do what I want to do. Free to be – whoever I want to be. I no longer believe that my name will get me everything I want, for it is just a name. However, I still feel as though muggleborns are beneath me. I know it's not true, but I'll be able to show it when I'm ready. Potter is just a regular boy now, trying to forget all that has happened, and move on with his life. Weasly is a boy that has suffered from lack of money, but had gone on with life as though nothing would pull him down. Granger is just a girl with no magical heritage, yet she is the brightest witch of our time. Me? I am… ready to redeem myself…

* * *

I have suffered my whole life. Not from the war between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort, but from the war at the place I call "home". I have no one by my side to fight next to me, except of course, my two brothers, Jay and Nick, and my sister, Elena. However, we are not blood related. I have been a foster child ever since I was born. Jay, Nick and Elena were always there with me, no matter what. I never met my parents, nor have I known who they are exactly. Nor did I care. I only had one mother in my life. She passed away a while ago, when I was 3 years old. Ever since then, it has been a living hell for all four of us. We have experienced pain, loss, deceit, rape, abuse, and so on. We never cried. We never allowed tears to escape our eyes. Tears, to us, show weakness. Jay promised to never shed a tear for losing a friend in battle. Nick vowed to not cry if he felt he has failed anyone. Elena gave her word that she would not let tears escape her eyes when she'd give up all that she had. Me? I swore – that I will never, ever, let anyone, and I mean anyone, see me cry… 

I am Mya Granger, also known as Hermione, the Gryffindor Bookworm. My friends know nothing of my past. Nor will they ever know. I will not tell them because I know that they will take pity on me. I don't need them to feel sorry for me. The last thing I need is for them to pity me. Especially after what happened during the Final Battle… I lost someone very special to me. He was taken from me. My heart died along with him. That night was the first time I ever shed a tear… I always told myself that a boy that would hurt me isn't worth crying for… I cried for him…

**So what you think?? Yes? No? Maybe so? Please review and tell me what you think. Flames are welcomed and let me know how I can improve on my story please! **


	2. Chapter 2: Reincarnation

Hey everyone!! I am s0 sorry it took me so long to update!! But I kinda had forgot how to put up a document so yea...hehe...ANYway - thank you to all of my reviewers, I appriciated your reviews and hopefully I will receive more. I hope everyone will like diz chapter - it will reveal the reincarnations of the Founders of Hogwarts, and the beginning of a heartbreaking past of one of our characters! The song used in diz chapter is "Miss You" by Aaliyah, may she rest in peace...Plz read n tell me what you think, tell me wut i need to improve on, etc...Enjoy: D

Disclaimer: I own nothing...sadly..

* * *

**Chapter 2: Reincarnation**

Screams were heard inside the house, curses and threats. However, no one in the outside even bothered to care. A boy, consumed with anger, was standing over a man who was crying like there was no tomorrow.

"What did I say about laying your filthy hands on my sister, you fuckin' bastard!?" he yelled, looking down at the man with pure hatred.

"Nick, please, calm down…" pleaded a girl that was on the floor.

The boy didn't listen. His fist connected with the man's face, making blood come out of his mouth. More punches followed after that.

"What the hell?!"

Out of the corner of his eye, the boy saw another, older, girl run into the kitchen, to where the other girl was, kneeling next to her.

"Elena," said the man, relieved. "It's a good thing you're here. Nick – he's gone crazy – "

"What the fuck you do," she shouted at him, helping the other girl to her feet.

"Hold on just one minute Elena," replied the boy. "Let me finish with him first." After a few more punches and kicks, the man had blood covering most of his face. The boy was gunna go for another round, but two strong arms held him back.

"You need to calm the fuck down," snarled a voice in his ear. However, the boy wouldn't hold still.

"Jay, he tried to –"

"I know, but killing him won't help. You forget, he's our father now."

Breathing heavily, he pushed away from the older boy and glared at the man who barely lay conscious on the floor. The older girl looked at each one of them and sighed. "Let's go up to my room," she said simply.

Everyone nodded and walked upstairs. Once they entered the room, the younger girl sat by the window, staring up at the full moon. After five minutes of silence, she looked back at her older siblings.

Jay, the oldest, was leaning his back against the door, with his arms crossed over his chest. He seemed to be deep in thought. He was round 5'10, had jet black hair, and light skin. His eyes were a mixture of green and misty grey. He was muscular and drop dead gorgeous. He looked over at the younger boy, who was sitting on the floor with his back against the bed.

Nick was around 5'9. He had dark brown hair and eyes that seemed like fire. His skin was darker than his older brother's. He, too, was muscular, and had a smile that would make girls weak at the knees. "Why did you want us up here Elena?"

Elena, the older girl, was sitting Indian style on the bed. Slowly, here sapphire blue eyes narrowed. She was around 5'5, and her skin was even lighter that Jay's. She had dark blonde hair that reached below her shoulders. Looking over at her younger sister by the window, she said, "School's about to start…"

All four of them looked down at the chain hanging from their necks. They each had a silver ring hanging from each of their chains, and each one had a different name engraved on the inside.

"You all know what you have to say?" asked Jay.

Elena sighed. "Yes."

Nick hesitated, but replied, "Yeah."

The three of them turned their heads to the youngest, who simply nodded.

"Are you sure you'd be able to do it with him in your mind Mya?" asked Elena.

Her sister looked back out at the moon, and then looked down at her left hand where a diamond ring was placed upon her finger. "It's the least I could do for him," she said in a soft voice. Silence filled the room again, until Nick let out a chuckle.

"How much you wanna bet," he began to say, "that no one, in the entire school, except for Dumbledore of course, would suspect that Nicholas Martinez from Hufflepuff, is the reincarnation of the all powerful Salazar Slytherin."

Jay smiled. "Or that Jason Osorio, the Ravenclaw who would always choose wisdom over courage, is the reincarnation of the famous Godric Gryffindor."

"Or," Elena jumped in after a small giggle. "Elena Rosa, thought to be the best example of a muggle-born hating Slytherin, is the reincarnation of the delightful Helga Hufflepuff." They all looked at the girl by the window, who simply giggled.

She simply responded, "Ay, don't look at me. I don't think it would be a surprise that the bookworm, Hermione Granger, is the reincarnation of the lovely Rowena Ravenclaw."

"No," Jay replied with a smirk. "It wouldn't be a surprise that you should be _in_ that house. The surprise is that you are the _heart_ of Ravenclaw."

"But _I_ have the heart of a Gryffindor."

Elena looked at her necklace and nodded. "Slytherin," she responded.

"Hufflepuff," Nick murmured.

"Ravenclaw," sighed Jay.

Silence.

"I'm going out for a walk," Hermione said opening the window.

"I expect our school letters to be arriving tomorrow Mya," Elena called after her, as she stepped out onto the roof, climbing down the tree. "If they come, we gunna go to Diagon Alley, bright and early." But Hermione was already out of their sight.

Nick walked over to look out the window, and back to his older siblings. "I guess we gunna have to make her coffee extra hot tomorrow?"

* * *

Hermione walked along the lake, gazing at the reflection of the moon in the water. Holding on to the ring hanging from her chain, she lifted her hand to see the stars.

"It's been too long," she said in a soft whisper. A silent tear ran down her cheek as she closed her eyes. "And I'm lost without you…" Finally opening her eyes, she sang a sweet melody.

_"It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
What am I gonna do  
Said I been needin' you, wantin' you  
(Said I need you)  
Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you  
Is your heart still mine  
I wanna cry sometimes  
I miss you _

_Off to college  
Yes you went away  
Straight from high school  
You up and left me  
We were close friends  
Also lovers  
Did everything  
For one another"

* * *

_

Not far from the lake, a boy was laying on the ground thinking, listening to the silence. However, his thoughts were interrupted by an angelic sound.

_"...Now you're gone and I'm lost without you here now  
But I know I gotta live and make it somehow..."_

The boy finally opened his eyes. Slowly, he sat up, listening carefully to the voice.

_"Come back...to me  
Can you...feel me (Callin')  
Hear me...callin' (For you)  
For you...'Cause it's..."_

Making his way to the lake, he followed the voice.

_"It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
What am I gonna do  
Said I been needin' you, wantin' you"_

He saw a figure, a girl, walking along the edge of the lake. She seemed to be a brunette. Her hair was some gentle curls that reached down to her back. She seemed to be around 5'4, and her skin was shining with the moon's light. Her curves her perfect: her whole self seemed so angelic from the boy's eyes. Then, even in the dark, he was able to see her eyes shining in tears.

_"Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you  
Is your heart still mine  
I wanna cry sometimes  
I miss you..."_

Then it hit him. _'That's…'_ he thought. '_But it can't… I can't let her see me.'_ With that thought in mind, he stood behind a tree, but couldn't help but stare at the girl. _'She looks…beautiful…'_

_"Now I'm sittin' here  
Thinkin' 'bout you  
And the days we used to share  
It's drivin' me crazy  
I don't know what to do  
I'm just wonderin' if you still care  
I don't wanna let you know  
That it's killin' me  
I know you got another life you gotta concentrate baby  
Come back...to me  
Can you...feel me (Callin')  
Hear me...callin' (For you)  
For you...'Cause it's"_

_"It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
What am I gonna do  
Said I been needin' you, wantin' you  
Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you  
Is your heart still mine  
I wanna cry sometimes  
I miss you"_

_"I...can't...breathe...no...more  
Since you went away I  
Don't really feel like talkin'  
No one here to love me  
Baby do you understand me  
I can't do or be without you"_

_"It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
(Tell me what I'm gonna do)  
What am I gonna do  
Said I been needin' you, wantin' you  
Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you  
Is your heart still mine  
I wanna cry sometimes  
I miss you..."_

The boy was surprised that he felt a tear run down his cheek. Without thinking, he took a step out from behind a tree. His foot stepped on a twig, making a cracking sound, and he saw the girl turned to see where it came from. Quickly, he jumped back behind the tree before she could see him.

"Who's there?" the girl called out. No answer was returned. Trying to find the source of the sound, she walked over to the large tree. The boy froze when he felt her come closer. '_I guess if she sees me, I could just knock her out with a spell, and then cast a memory charm so she won't remember me…" _he thought.

"Is anyone there?" she called out again, but she seemed to sound unsure.

"Over here," came a voice out of nowhere.

* * *

"Is anyone there?" Hermione asked to practically no one.

"Over here," replied a voice.

The voice made her jump. Hermione turned around quickly to see who it was. _"_Nick_,"_ she sighed. The older boy walked over to her, only to receive a punch in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for!?"

"Don't scare me like that!"

Nick frowned at her, while she glared at him hard. After a few seconds, they busted out laughing.

"But seriously," said Nick, "what did I do?"

Hermione simply lifted an eyebrow and replied, "You scared me when you made that cracking sound a few minutes ago."

Frowning, Nick shook his head. "Mya, I barely got here."

"But then," she said. "Who was it?" Looking behind her, she walked over to the tree.

"It was probably just a squirrel," Nick responded. "C'mon. We should go. We gotta wake up bright and early tomorrow."

"Yeah…" Hermione replied after a moment. She turned to him and smiled.

He gave her his arm. "Shall we, Mya?" he asked, smiling stupidly.

"We shall, Nick," replied Hermione, taking his arm with a small giggle. Arm in arm, the two younger siblings made their way home.

The boy sighed of relief once they were gone. Stepping out into the opening, he thought out loud, "Very strange. What is Hufflepuff Martinez, doing here with Gryffindor Granger? They didn't even seem to know that the other existed at school." He stood on the edge of the lake, where the girl was standing before. Gazing up at the moon, he couldn't help but think of a girl. A girl that had tears streaming down her face. A girl that had the most beautiful voice ever heard. A girl that should've never entered his mind…

* * *

So how wuz it?? Please review n tell me wut you think, or wut i need to improve on...

(By da way- i am s0 sorry but imma go to el salvador for two months during the summer, so i might not update soon enough, but I'll try to update as soon as i can!!)


	3. Chapter 3: It's Not Real

Hey everyone - i know i havent put up a chapter in a long time but for the summer i went to El Salvador for about two months n a half but i did write some chapter while i was over there so yea..ANYway heres the third chapter of Would You Love Me Even if There's Nothing To Love, and i hope you'll enjoy it. The song in this chapter is 'Because You Loved Me' by Celine Dion.

By the way - i dont own Harry Potter...which sux...The only things i own are this story, Jay, Nick, Elena and Allan so yea..

* * *

It was 10:50 a.m. and there was still no sign of Hermione. The green eyed boy, along with his red headed girlfriend, went inside the Hogwarts Express to look for a compartment while the girl's brother stayed outside to keep lookout. When there were 3 minutes left to board the train, Harry called out to Ron to come inside. When everyone sat in their compartment, there was a moment of silence. Finally, Ginny spoke. 

"Do you think Hermione's alright?" she asked.

"Of course," said Ron, although he was hesitant. "Why wouldn't she be..?"

"Death Eaters," responded Harry grimly. "They're still out there?"

"You really think they would try something?" asked Ginny. "I mean - with You-Know-Who gone and everything, would they still - ?"

Harry cut her off. "Bellatrix would do anything to get revenge. She was Voldemort's right hand man - or woman, I guess."

Ron, who was sitting across from his sister, saw a tear run down her cheek. Gently, he reached out and held her hand. Everyone suffered during the Final Battle. They had lost so many loved ones. Mad Eye Moody was lost in battle. Tonks lies beneath the grave, next to the man she loved, Remus Lupin. Charlie Weasly was hired to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, but he was still haunted by the memories of that dark night. Parvati Patil was hit with the Imperious Curse and was forced to kill her sister, Padma. Michael Corner was taken and killed by the Death Eaters. Seamus Finnegan, who protected Harry from most of the jinxes, was stuck in St. Mungo's, unsure to ever come out. Crabbe and Goyle are in Azkaban, except for Crabbe, who was killed. Pansy Parkinson was killed by Voldemort himself for standing between him and Harry. She had chosen the light. Many Slytherins did, and not many survived. Those who did had suffered even worse pain than Harry himself. They lost family members, who fought next to the Dark Lord, and friends, who gave everything they had - including their lives - only to fight against the ones that they once at to call mother and father. Surprisingly, it was Draco Malfoy who was the first to leave Voldemort's side. But, even though he was now accepted by many, he had nightmares of that night, of his mother's screams. He didn't care what spell had control over him, he couldn't forgive himself. He was put under the Imperious Curse by the man he had to call 'father'. And it was under his wand that his mother was killed. Even if many survived, with the memories within their minds, they were scarred for life.

Ten minutes after the train took off, the compartment door opened, and the three looked up.

"Oh - sorry."

It was Lavender Brown. She had her trunk at her side and was about to leave when Ron called out to her.

"Wait." She looked at him surprised. "There's enough room here." Lavender gave him a soft smile and nodded. Pulling in her trunk, Ron took it. "I got it," he said. When they all settled in, Lavender realized someone was missing.

"Where's Hermione?" she asked.

"We don't know," responded Ginny. "Did you see her anywhere by any chance?"

Lavender shook her head. "Maybe she's already at the school. Cho Chang went a week before."

"Cho Chang?" asked Harry confusedly. "I though she graduated."

"She didn't go to seventh year, so she'll have to take classes with us."

Harry noticed Ginny with her head down. She knew Harry really liked Cho over the years, and wasn't really sure if he was over her. A soft hand was put over hers, and she looked up. Harry smiled reassuringly, and it was happily returned to him. Lavender smiled at the couple. She glanced over at Ron, but he was too busy staring out the window, and sighed softly. After awhile, they all began talking about the new year waiting for them.

-

Once everyone settled down at their tables, and all the new first years were sorted into their Houses, Dumbledore stood up. He seemed weary, yet happy at the same time. Everyone became quiet.

"Welcome all to your first, new, and last year at Hogwarts. As many of you know, the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden. Our care-taker, Mr. Filch, will make sure no one will trespass. The Defense Against the Dark Arts position now belongs to Mr. Charlie Weasly." The Great Hall was filled with applause as Charlie stood up and took a bow. "Also, those who were chosen for the positions of Head Boy and Girl, will make sure that no student will be wandering about after curfew. And I must warn you that they are allowed to take away House Points. Anyway, I am proud to announce that these positions belong to Draco Malfoy of Slytherin, and Hermione Vincent of Gryffindor." Many applauded, but Dumbledore sensed the confusion around them at hearing Hermione's last name. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Lavender looked at each other with frowns on their faces. They stared out through the Great Hall, trying to find their missing friend. Dumbledore seemed to have noticed this, for he continued. "I am sure many of you are wondering why a few of our students are missing. Well, I assure you that they are safe and will come out when they're ready. For now, enjoy the feast." Food appeared and the Hall was filled with talking and laughter. Harry looked around. The only person he knew was missing was Hermione. It was either Dumbledore was mistaken, or he was delusional.

"What do you think he meant?" said Ron in between bites. "About 'when they're ready'?"

"Who knows" replied Lavender. "I guess we have to wait to find out." As she took a sip of her pumpkin juice, she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Is it alright if I sit?"

Lavender turned to find Cho Chang waiting anxiously. She looked over at Ginny, who nodded hesitantly. Cho smiled and sat next to Lavender.

"So Cho," Ron began. "How was your summer?"

"Alright, I guess," she replied.

"Cho," said Harry. "What happened to Michael Corner? I heard you two were engaged."

Cho raise her left hand to reveal a ringless finger. "No, we weren't. If he was going to propose, he was killed before he had the chance." Her eyes began to shine, and she bowed her head. Lavender placed her hand over hers. Ginny couldn't help but pity the girl.

"I'm sorry Cho," she whispered. Cho gave her a sad smile and nodded. After an awkward moment of silence, they picked up conversation again. Harry, once again, looked around the Hall, in hopes to find his missing friend, but had no luck. Instead, his eyes fell upon Draco Malfoy, who was sitting next to Blaise Zabini. The blonde haired boy glanced over at the Gryffindor table, only to find Harry watching him. Draco gave Harry a slight nod, one that he gladly returned. Of course it was common for them not to be friends, but now, there was no point in staying enemies. When the feast was finally over the Headmaster stood up, and the Hall went silent.

"I am sure," he began, "that many of you noticed that the four students missing, belong to each House. They are: Jason Osorio of Ravenclaw, Elena Rosa of Slytherin, Nicholas Martinez of Hufflepuff, and Hermione Vincent of Gryffindor." Ron looked over at Harry questionably. The other three students they have heard of, but never once had they made contact. Jay, guy of wisdom and leadership. Elena, Slytherin goddess. Nick, out-spirited prankster. If the Golden Trio never communicated with them, what was Hermione doing with them now? Dumbledore's eyes began to shine. "There's a story behind their relationship. A very sad story. But I am not the one to tell it. Instead, they will tell you themselves." The Chamber Door from behind the staff table opened wide as the Headmaster stepped aside. Jay walked out of the dark room, followed by Hermione, Elena, then Nick. The whole staff stared in awe as Dumbledore bowed. Standing in front of the entire Hall, all eyes on them, they took out they're wands. Waving it over their heads, a symbol appeared. Over Jay's head was the Gryffindor Crest. Over Hermione's was the Ravenclaw Crest. Over Elena was Hufflepuff's and over Nick's was Slytherin's. They combined to make what was known to be the Hogwarts Crest. Then, it became to fire, and from within it, a phoenix appeared. No one understood, but simply stared in amazement. Jay looked over at the other three, and they all nodded. With another wave of their wands, the Phoenix disappeared. Jay stepped forward, and began to speak.

"This isn't going to be easy to explain," he said. "I bet you're all wondering 'what the fuck's going on?'" A cough was heard from behind him. Jay send Dumbledore an apologizing look and then continued. "Anyway, of course you're wondering why we - Elena, Hermione, Nick, and myself - doing together. We never spoke to each other before, so why start now. Well, believe it or not, we are all siblings." Murmurs were heard across the hall. Hermione stole a glance of the Gryffindor table. Her friends were staring at her with confused expressions. "I am the oldest of us four. Elena is after me, followed by Nick, and Hermione's the youngest. However, we are not blood related." Jay swallowed and breathed slowly. "We - we're foster kids. We never had parents, and we met in an orphanage outside of London. Our parents abandoned us when we were just infants. And because of that, we were isolated and hurt so many times. We have gone through many hard times. I know it's surprising, but it's true. We practically grew up on the streets. We had no home, and we had to go through things that we are ashamed of. Things that we would give our life to just forget it ever happened." Jay stepped back as Nick took his place in front of his siblings.

"Many of you thought our lives were perfect," he said. "Perfect because of the way we acted in school. Elena got everything she ever wanted, Jay had friends out of school that matched his wisdom, Hermione's parents took her all around the world, and I never saw the dark side of anything." He paused, and Elena noticed his jaw clenching. '_It's getting to him too,_' thought Elena. '_Just like Jay, he's trying to hide what he's feeling._' "It's not real," Nick continued. "None of it. We had to try hard, and fight for what we wanted. And as Jay said, we have all gone through very hard times. We witnessed our friends being murdered for trying to help us survive at such a young age. I had even tried to commit suicide. Jay was taken to jail, and both of my sisters have been raped and abused." Murmurs and gasps were heard throughout the Great Hall. Even Draco Malfoy was surprised by what he was hearing. Hermione stole another glance from her table. Cho Chang was wide eyed. Lavender was sobbing softly as her hand was being patted softly by Ron, who stared at Hermione, completely shocked. Ginny was crying silently as she realized all that her best friend went through. Harry stared at Hermione, shaking his head, as if begging for it to be untrue. "We pulled through," Nick continued. "We never showed weakness. We were strong - because we had each other." Nick stepped back, giving Elena a chance to speak.

"As if by fate," she began, "we were brought together. Still, it didn't explain why we kept our relationships secret. Well, when we were little, a fortune-teller came to us. She said we had a wonderful destiny, and it was not coincidence that we met. That night, we all had the very same dream - more like a vision. We saw four figures, two men and two women. They were amazingly powerful. They were all opposites of each other, but beautiful magic together." Elena's eyes were shining as she remember clearly the dream that they had all once had. "For example, this school. Yes, I am speaking of the Founding Fathers of Hogwarts. After that night, we understood the fortune-teller perfectly. The four of us are the reincarnation of those powerful figures." Everyone gasped. Elena looker over the Great Hall and bowed, "Helga Hufflepuff." All the Slytherins stared in disbelief.

Jay also bowed, "Godric Gryffindor." The Ravenclaws murmured between each other.

Hermione did the same, "Rowena Ravenclaw." Many of the Gryffindors looked over at Harry and Ron, but they just stared at their friend wide-eyed.

Nick was last, and he did the same, "Salazar Slytherin," All of the Hufflepuffs looked at one another, unsure of what to believe.

Elena continued. "We were brought back to make sure our school was safe. That's the reason why it started in the first place. When we die, the reincarnation cycle will start over. And now that Voldemort is gone -" many flinched at the name "- we know that our school will be at piece. Now, we can be ourselves. This year - no more lies." Elena stepped back. Now all eyes were on Hermione. Slowly, she walked up to stand in between the Great Hall and her older siblings. Once she cleared her throat, she began her speech.

"We have all gone through a hard time this summer. We lost friends, family - loved ones." At he word 'loved' her voice croaked, so she cleared it again. "Never have I ever experienced such a dark night. Full of pain - loss and sacrifice…"

---Flashback---

"Please let this end soon…"

"Mya - **Look out**!"

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

---End of Flashback---

"I have lost someone so dear to me that night," said Hermione. Her vision became blurry with the tears threatening to come out. "He was everything to me. My best friend, my shoulder to cry on, my smile, my lover, and my fiancé." Everyone became still. It was until then that they all noticed a diamond ring on her finger. Cho Chang had tears pouring out her eyes. Michael was gunna propose to her, but wasn't able to. That broke her. But Hermione was engaged to be married. She lost the man she was gunna spend the rest of her life with. That was like a stab in the heart. Lavender looked at Ron, also crying. He seemed just as confused and sad as she was. Ron loved Hermione, but new that they were better off as friends. He never knew she had fallen in love and got engaged. No one did. A first and last tear had run down Hermione's cheek as she continued. "His name was Allan Vincent, and I loved him. I still do. I'm sorry I never told anyone, not even my best friends. But I was hoping - like everyone else - that we would make it through the war together. But not all of us were that fortunate because those hopes were shattered. Allan and I met when I was in 2nd year. He went to Durmstrang, but we became neighbors, once, in Muggle London. We talked, and he became my bests friend. He talked to me because he trusted me, and listened to me because he wanted to. He knew I practically lived on the streets. He knew what people would do to him, just to kill me. He knew that I couldn't give him everything I would want to give him. And - he didn't care. One night, he came to me…"Hermione paused, forcing the tears to go back. She couldn't help but feel sad as she remembered that night. "He looked me in the eyes and whispered, 'I love you Hermione Granger.' I knew he meant it. The next thing he did proved it to me. He stood close to me, pulled out a small box, and said as he opened it, 'Marry me - be my wife?' The next thing you know, he placed the ring on my finger, and he - he kissed me…I was engaged to marry the most wonderful man I have ever met. But…I lost him. And that's why I pray to the Heavens that he knows that I will always love him - even after death…" Dumbledore walked past Jay, Elena and Nick, and handed a small object to Hermione. It was and enchanted microphone, which seemed to be made of clear glass. He bowed and walked back to his chair. Hermione looked over at her older brothers and sister, who all took a step up. Jay nodded with a soft look in his face, his eyes shinning in tears. Nick, who had been trying hard not to cry, had a tear fall down his cheek. He also nodded with a sad smile placed upon his lips. Elena took her little sister's hand in hers and mouthed the words '_It's okay'_. Hermione returned the sad smiles and nodded. She turned face the Hall, her brothers and sister behind her. Putting the microphone close to her lips, she said, "This song goes to all who were lost in the war, those who lost them, and Allan Vincent. I wouldn't be me if it wasn't for him and his love…" The lights dimmed as the music stared playing, and she began to sing.

_"For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all"_

Jay, Nick and Elena closed their eyes and began to sing, mixing their voices together. Elena was right; they did make good magic together.

_"You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me"_

Draco nodded as he heard the lyrics. It reminded him of someone _he _loved - his mother. Without hesitating, he stood up. He put his wand in front of his face, murmured '_Lumos_' and the tip of it shined white. Blaise understood and did the same. Hermione continued to sing as many other students did the same.

_"You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you"_

By now, the entire Great Hall was filled by the light of each student. They had all felt pain, and now, they all know it.

_"You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

_You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you_

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
_

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

_I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_..."

By the time Hermione finished with the song, everyone, including the teachers, were in tears. After a moment of silence, the Headmaster dismissed all the students. Jay, Nick, Elena and Hermione were the last in the Great Hall. Slowly, they went their separate ways, not even bothering to say good night, because they knew it wouldn't be.

-

He heard her voice again. The boy watched her and the other three got their separate ways. Once they were gone, he went to stand in the middle of the Hall. '_She was amazing tonight,' _he thought. The memory of Hermione singing flooded back to his mind. '_She was as fragile as glass, and was broken. Shattered. How can something so beautiful be allowed to go through such pain? He was a lucky man, that Allan guy, to still be loved by her, even after his death.' _The boy looked out into the night sky, where the stars were shinning next to each other, just like tonight. '_I don't know you,' _the boy prayed, '_but I know she loves you. Allan Vincent - save her place with the angels. Because even if we're not in Heaven, she's an angel down here on Earth.' _Walking out of the Great Hall, the boy thought about the stars, and how he desperately wanted to put that glow back in Hermione's eyes…

* * *

I hope everyone enjoy it and please review! I'll try to put up another chapter as soon as i can - i promise!! D 


	4. Chapter 4: Mirror, Mirror, on the Wall

Wow! I haven't updated in such a long time! For all the people who reviewed and waited for a new chapter - I am SO sorry! I hope that this chapter makes up for the long wait =) I worked on it during my classes in college (I still passed with flying colors...who knew), and I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own a few made up characters, but everything else...yep, not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Mirror, Mirror, on the Wall**

Hermione followed slowly behind Dumbledore's tall figure, staying in step with the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. Malfoy had been quiet the whole time, making Hermione wonder what was going through his head. Just then, Dumbledore stopped abruptly. If it weren't for Malfoy's arm shooting out in front of her, Hermione would have run into the Headmaster. Draco nodded as she whispered a small thank you.

"This here," said Dumbledore, acting as if he didn't notice the small exchange, "is the entrance to the Head's common room. You each will have your own room, but you will have to share a bathroom. I hope this will not cause any problems." He wanted to get a confirmation before he continued. "You two will have much to do this year. As Head Boy and Head Girl, you two are in charge of keeping students in line when they misbehave, and you are allowed to take, or add, House Points if necessary. If either of you neglect, or take advantage of your positions, you will be relieved from it, and the next person in line for the position will take your place. Is that understood?" Again, he was given a confirmation, and so continued, "I will also have you two be in charge of any school activities. Hogsmead trips are scheduled for every two weeks, so that is something you need not worry about. The rest, such as school dances or competitions, must be approved by me. However, considering that this is your last year, and after all the students have been through, I would like this year to be as enjoyable as possible." Taking in a breath, Dumbledore decided it was time to let them go. "Now, I am sure you both are tired and are in need of some sleep, so I will be off."

"But Professor Dumbledore," said Draco as the Headmaster was about to leave, "you never told us the password to the Head's Tower."

"Of course," replied Dumbledore with a small chuckle. "The password is 'Reminiscence'. Goodnight to both of you." With that, he turned to leave, leaving the two students standing in silence. Moments passed before Hermione finally spoke.

"It's a mirror," she whispered.

"What?" asked Draco, thinking he heard incorrectly.

"It's a mirror," replied Hermione in a stronger voice, "the entrance to the tower."

It was then that Draco realized that he was standing in front of himself. It felt weird though, as if he was staring at a complete stranger. He glanced at the person next to his reflection. She looked weary and tired. But most of all, she looked broken. Hermione stared at herself as if looking for something. Whatever it was, she seemed like she couldn't find it and gave up. Draco looked away before she would notice him staring, wondering who would be the one to say the password.

"Are you two just going to stand there all night?"

Hermione looked at Draco with her eyebrows raised. Why was he speaking in second person? That was a new way to break the ice, she had to admit. Draco, however, looked surprised at hearing his own voice. He shook his head at Hermione, mentally saying that he was not the one to speak.

"Hello? Are you two coming in at all?"

Hermione's eyes became wide. Draco had seen here lips and they didn't move. But it was clearly her voice.

"Over here. Right in front of you."

Finally, they understood. It was the mirror that spoke, or rather, their reflections. The reflections were looking at them with expectant, and somewhat annoyed, expressions.

"Of course it wouldn't be a regular mirror," muttered the real Hermione. "This is Hogwarts after all."

"It's still strange," replied Draco, taking a closer look at his reflection. "When we look at ourselves, they do what we do."

Draco's reflection, indeed, was copying his every movement. It made it really hard to believe that the reflection had a mind of its own. That is, until the reflection moved back and started laughing.

"You two sure are something," laughed the reflection. "I can't believe that after six years, you guys would still find an enchanted mirror hard to believe. Even when you see it right in front of your eyes – literally."

"You know what's even funnier?" asked Hermione's reflection. "You're laughing and making fun of them, when it clearly escaped your mind that we _are_ them." That made him shut up, causing her to giggle. The real Hermione was beyond confused and decided to speak up.

"How can you be us though?" she asked. "You two clearly have minds of your own. Wouldn't that make you your own person?"

"Yeah," agreed Draco, looking at the mirror. He obviously found it really weird that his own reflection didn't copy his movements. That was something both students could relate to. "And, it seems to me like you two have different personalities than us. You guys seem very comfortable with one another."

"Maybe that is something you both should try," said Hermione's reflection. Draco's reflection nodded in agreement.

"If you did, who knows. You too might even be good friends."

Now there was a thought; Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger (now Vincent), good friends. Well sure, the war has ended, but that doesn't mean that Hell has frozen over.

"Back to your question though," said Hermione's reflection, "yes, we have our own thoughts, and yes, we have our own personalities. But in the end, we are just your reflections. We are only here because you are here. We wouldn't exist if you two weren't standing there."

"Besides," continued Draco's reflection, "it's not like we don't know what you guys are thinking. We won't say it out loud because we know how you two would like your privacy, but we know. We also know all the pain you two have gone through. We are you, but in our own way."

Draco's head was spinning. This day was filled with many surprises isn't it? He could only hope that the girl next to him didn't realize that he was more confused than he let on. Fortunately, as he glanced at Hermione, he saw that she was as bewildered as he was. In fact, she looked about ready to ask another question.

"So what do we call you?" It wasn't a question he expected, but ok. "If you two are us, then I assume you have our names as well, right?"

"Technically, yes," replied Draco's reflection. "But, I am sure it would be weird for you two regarding to yourselves when you spoke to us. So - no. I would suggest going by the name of Lucious, but I know that would not be a good idea. I will just go by Silver, considering that it's your favorite color, Draco." Draco nodded in confirmation.

"As for me," said Hermione's reflection, "I would say to call me what your mother had initially wanted to name you but -"

"God no!" interrupted Hermione. "Never again!"

"What was it?" asked Draco. "Surely it can't be that bad."

Hermione simply shook her head frantically. "Something else," she practically pleaded her reflection. The one in the mirror simply giggled.

"Alright, alright," she said. "Well, this is a bit hard then, having to come up with a name of my own. How about just Gold? It is one of the main colors of Gryffindor -" Both, Draco and Silver, rolled their eyes "- and it's a color, just like silver."

"You don't look like a 'Gold' though," said Draco. "Gold sounds a bit for a man. How about Golden? It seems as though it has a more feminine touch." Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. When Draco seemed about to explain himself, she simply lifted her shoulders, the edges of her mouth slightly lifted.

Both reflections smiled at each other. They knew it would take time for all the barriers to be taken down, and all the pain to be diminished, but even if there was still some left, there will be a time when the two of the students would, not only get along, but they would help one another deal with their suffering. For now, though, Silver and Golden had to help them when the other couldn't. Hermione and Draco will know what they need, especially if their own reflections know.

With a few "goodnights" and ironic promises of "I'll see you later," both pairs separated from each other. To say that the Head Boy and Girl were impressed with their common room was an understatement. It wasn't that it was big, or that it was filled with expensive things, but it seemed comfortable. It felt like home, or at least what would be home. There were couches and a table in front of the grand fire place, a kitchen with a breakfast table, and surprisingly, a liquor bar in the far end of the Common Room, right next to two large doors. Hermione, after inspecting the food cabinets, finding enough food to last more than a century, went to the doors. Draco followed suit, but instead stopped at the bar. There were dozens and dozens of bottle. It really surprised him how Dumbledore would allow this, but he sure wasn't going to complain anytime soon. Hermione didn't say anything either. Instead, she pulled both doors open and gasped at the view. Their tower was in the far end of the castle, so it shouldn't have surprised her that the balcony was gazing over the lake, but it was just so beautiful. The balcony gazed over the moonlit lake, and stars danced around the moon. It was truly a magnificent sight. Hermione was there for a few minutes when a glass was put in front of her.

"It's Firewhiskey," said Draco. He stood next to her, staring out into the view in front of them. "I figured you could use something to relax. Get your mind off things."

"Thank you," whispered Hermione. "But I don't think I need it."

"Are you so sure?"

Hermione sighed. She knew what he meant. After what he had heard and seen that night, it would've been a surprise if he didn't think she was entirely stable. Perhaps she wasn't. Even she didn't know. But she could look out for herself. She's done long enough, and that's what she had her brothers and sister for. The last thing she needed was pity, especially from someone who looked down on her for years. Draco must have sensed where her train of thought was leading to, because he then cleared his throat as if to interrupt it.

"I want to apologize," he said, "for everything I have said to you, and insulting you. I know it won't be easy to forget the past six years, but I do hope you will be able to forgive me someday."

"My whole life is based on forgiveness Malfoy," Interrupted Hermione. "Believe me, forgiving someone is not exactly a hard thing to do. Warming up to you and accepting you, however, will be a challenge, as I am sure it will be the same for you."

Taking hold of the glass, Hermione pushed herself away from the edge of the balcony, heading towards the door. However, she stopped in her tracks when Draco called out for her.

"Gran – uh – Vincent," said Draco awkwardly. "Before you go, I want to say that I truly am sorry for your loss."

Hermione gave him a slight nod, "As am I. For yours."

That night, Hermione lied in bed, staring at nothing in particular. Her whole body felt numb and unmoving. Her thoughts were on nothing in particular either. Sometimes they would shift to the conversation between Malfoy and herself on the balcony, to the speeches her brothers and sister gave, to her friends' expressions when they heard their stories. But what came to mind more than anything else was Allan. God, she missed him. It was still so hard to believe that they were out one day, laughing and holding hands, and the next, she was crying at his funeral. They had just found each other, when they were cruelly taken away from each other. Sure, Hermione has gone through so much pain her entire life, but never has anything hurt so much as when she saw his body fall right before her. There was no way she could let him go from her life, even if he wasn't physically there. She doubted it was even possible.

Hermione's thoughts drifted to Jay, Elena, and Nick. They were free to be who they are, finally. Free to be together anywhere. She started thinking about how great it would be to have Jay smile at her from across the room, not caring if anyone notices, and being able to laugh together at some inside joke. Not to mention, her and Elena won't have to act so cold towards each other. Now, they can be seen as the best friends they really are; they can giggle at something their brothers did, or walk around, arm in arm, just talking. And her dearest Nick. Nick has always been her rock. Without him, she would be lost. Now, they could go for walks and talk, without anyone judging. She could laugh at his jokes instead of pretending they are immature and stupid.

But even after having all of those thoughts, Hermione still found herself unable to sleep. Sighing, she realized how still her body was. She blamed gravity just for the fun of it, but she knew she had to get up and walk around for a bit. It was easier said than done though. Slowly, Hermione's eyes fell to the mirror on her dresser. She wondered what it would be like to be the reflection of someone else; to find out what it would be like to find out that she was living someone else's life. Hermione chuckled at the irony. She knew that feeling all too well.

Deciding there was not much else to do, Hermione got up from her unbelievably comfortable bed, and walked over to the mirror. The first thing she saw was a horrifying reflection of herself. Her hair was a complete mess, and there were small, but noticeable, bags under her eyes, which were bloodshot from lack of sleep. Her nose was red, and her eyes were puffy, and it was then that she realized that she had been crying. That was weird. For the past few hours, she never noticed tears running down her face. She really was out of it tonight. Sighing, for what would be the millionth time that night, Hermione raised her arms to pat down her hair. She froze, however, when the reflection in the mirror started to rub her eyes. Hermione frowned in confusion, but then let out a rather tired giggle.

"Golden," said Hermione in a raspy voice.

"You really need some sleep," replied the reflection in a voice that mimicked the other.

Hermione ignored the statement and said, "I thought I would only be seeing you at the entrance of the tower. Where's Silver?"

"Sleeping," grumbled Golden. "Which is what you should be doing. As for the first thing, I am your reflection. You will see me every time you pass a mirror, and stop to look at it."

"Silver is sleeping?" asked Hermione. "What do you two do when neither of us, Draco nor I, are near a mirror? Do you sleep? Or do you have a life of your own in there?"

"I honestly do not know," replied Golden. After she thought about it, she simply shrugged. "I assume we sleep until one of you come along. I really don't remember. It's like we don't exist when you and Draco aren't here."

"Don't exist?" That was a thought. "I doubt that's it. If you didn't exist, you wouldn't be coming back. Is that even possible? To not be part of this world, but being able to come every now and then?" Golden frowned at Hermione's questioning. After a few seconds, her eyes widened and she looked at Hermione with a sad expression.

"This is about Allan isn't it."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. Of course this wasn't about him! She was simply curious of the life of a reflection. He never even crossed her mind - ! Right? Sure, she thinks about him a lot, and wonders if there was any way to bring him back but – oh.

"I guess it is," said Hermione as she sat down, watching Golden do the exact same thing. "I didn't realize I was thinking about him at the moment."

"You miss him," stated Golden. "Of course you will be thinking of him."

"What is he to you?" asked Hermione. "Did you know him? Or is he something you just see through me."

"I know of him," was the reply. "I have never met him, but I can see through your mind that he was good. That he meant so much to you."

"He's never coming back," whispered Hermione.

Golden sighed and said, "I'm sorry."

Hermione took in a deep breath and nodded. "He didn't deserve to die you know," she said to her reflection. "He didn't deserve to be taken like that. Not like that. It should've been me."

"If I know anything about him," interrupted Golden, rather sharply, "it is that he wouldn't want you to think like that. He wouldn't want you to blame yourself, or for you to dwell on this for too long. It happened no more than two months ago, so of course you still feel the pain of his death, but that's not the point! Hermione, he sacrificed himself for you so you could live your life, not dwell over his. If you love him as much as you say you do, or even as much as I think you do, let him go. Let him rest."

"You make it sound so easy," croaked Hermione. Her vision was blurred by the tears that threatened to run down, and it was getting harder to speak without letting out a small sob.

"It won't be easy," said Golden, this time, her voice soft. "This will probably be one of the hardest things you will ever have to do Hermione. But the thing is, this is not about you. Not really. This is about Allan. This is about you letting him go."

Hermione looked at her reflection and realized the trail of tears on her cheeks. She reached to wipe them off, but was surprised to find them dry. She frowned in confusion, but realized Golden wiping her cheeks.

"You're crying," said Hermione. "You're crying, and I'm not. Why?"

Golden shrugged, probably because she didn't trust her voice at the moment. Her breath was shaky as she sighed. Slowly, she opened her mouth to say, "I am crying because you won't allow yourself to right now. I am crying because unlike you, I never learned to dim down the way I feel, which is actually the way you feel. Don't you feel the pain in here?" Golden lifted her hand to her heart. Hermione was startled when her own hand lifted as well, but frowned when the only thing she felt was the cold skin on her chest.

"I – I feel my heart thumping," she said. "And my skin is cold."

"Don't you feel the emptiness?" asked her reflection. "Don't you feel the pain in your heart?"

"I am in pain," Hermione said defiantly. "But I don't know what you are talking about. I can't feel my heart. I don't know what it should feel like. I am quite grateful for that actually."

"It isn't good for you," said Golden in the same voice. "If you keep holding in everything, you will break. Perhaps you feel numb after everything that has happened, after everything you have been through, but believe it or not, you do feel worse than you let show, even if you don't see it yourself."

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this Golden?" growled Hermione. "So what if I don't want to feel all the pain I have experienced? Hurting from all the suffering is not something people usually want to experience, not even for someone else. Besides, you're the one telling me to not dwell over Allan's death. Well, this is my way of dealing with it. You telling me to actually feel the pain, that's a bit hypocritical don't you think?"

"Hypocritical?" snapped Golden. "That's rich, considering that I am _your_ reflection. I told you not to dwell on him for _too long_, not to bottle things up. Allan has spent all of his time trying to open you up, and you just close up the minute he is gone. To me, that just insults his memory."

Both of them were standing now as Hermione replied with, "Don't speak of him as if you know him. No more. And how dare you speak to me as if I'm some child? I had to spend my entire life in fear, and you judge me by not letting it all affect me? You don't know what I have been through. You know nothing of what it was like."

"Don't I?"

"No, you don't. You said it yourself; when Malfoy and I aren't here, you and Silver don't exist. That should apply for all the years we've never met, shouldn't it? You might know _what_ I've been through, but I was the one who had to go through it. You were not the one who was forced to do things without wanting to. You were not the one who saw blood, even in a place that was supposed to protect you from harm; a place to call home. You were not the one who had people taken from you, long before that damn war. You were not the one who had to witness someone you care deeply for try to kill himself right in front of your eyes. You were not there: I was. "

"Oh, boo-hoo," scoffed Golden. "Poor little Hermione. She has been through so much. If only there was some way to make her forget about the nightmares of the big, bag monsters. Maybe you should get a night light; lock all your doors. If you're going to keep acting like a scared little girl, go curl up in some goddamn corner!" Hermione felt her cheeks get warm from her fury, but remained quiet. She didn't want to wake up Malfoy from having a spat with her reflection. That didn't seem like something she would want to explain. Golden simply smirked at her silence. This time without sarcasm, she said, "You really can be stupid at times, you know that? You go on and on about how no one would know what it was like, and what do you expect? A hug? A cheer for being so brave? Is that what you want?"

Through gritted teeth, Hermione let out a hard, "No."

"You're alive," continued Golden. "You are still here. But you know what you should expect? Pity and sympathy. That is all you will get. No understanding. If you keep being like this, everyone will just feel sorry for you. Is that really what you want?"

Teeth still gritted, but with her anger calming down, Hermione replied, "No."

"Of course not," said Golden, now in a softer, but still firm voice. "You won't be able to fool anyone anymore, especially your friends. You shouldn't hide from them anymore."

"They will pity me," whispered Hermione. "They will see me as a broken piece of glass."

"That's because you are," said her reflection. "You might be holding yourself together Hermione, but it doesn't mean you're not capable of falling apart."

Hermione sighed in defeat. Slowly, she sat down again, not bothering to look up to know that Golden did the same. She knew her reflection had a point, but it doesn't make it any less hard. She knew she had to come clean with her friends, and she knew the looks she would get from the rest of the school. She'll be able to handle it of course, but it doesn't mean she'll like it. Pondering this, she realized how refreshing the little quarrel with Golden was. Everything she said was something no one would have the nerve to tell her. Maybe her siblings might, but they would say it in a way that offered help and support. As nice as that sounded what she needed was someone to tell her that it was ok to move on – not just from all, but from everything. What she needed was someone to tell her, not that it was easy, but that it was possible.

"I needed to hear this," whispered Hermione. "I needed someone to tell me this."

"I know," replied Golden.

"How?"

Golden smiled softly and said, "I am you. What you need to hear is what I have to say."

"But how did you know I would listen? If it were anyone else, I wouldn't -"

"Exactly," stated the reflection. "If it were someone else, it wouldn't affect you as much. In fact, I would guess you would find it insulting, and hex that person until your voice got hoarse." Both of them chuckled quietly at the thought. Golden continued, "But I am you. I know how hardheaded you can be, and I know what to say to make you listen. Also, you know what you need to hear. If you didn't, then I wouldn't know what to say. It just makes it more true and meaningful when you hear it from yourself."

"So it does," mumbled Hermione, fighting back a yawn.

"You need sleep," stated Golden, letting out that same yawn. "Your mind is clearer now than it was before. Even with everything tomorrow will bring, you're too exhausted to worry over it tonight. You should be relieved that tomorrow is a Sunday, so you won't have to deal with the awkwardness of classes yet. But you still need your rest."

"More self-wisdom from myself," yawned Hermione with a smirk.

"That," chuckled Golden, "or it could simply be called 'common sense'. You should really try it sometime."

Hermione then considered herself to be really tired, because she laughed at that statement. Golden smiled at her reaction, before they both yawned in unison. Hermione, still chuckling slightly, went over to her bed and grabbed her pillow. She placed it on the opposite end of the bed, and crawled under the covers. She sighed in contentment as she lied upside down on her bed. Looking over at her mirror on the opposite side of the room, she saw Golden lying in the same position. Both of them smiled and Golden mouthed a small 'thank you'. Hermione simply nodded and closed her eyes. Her mind was less troubled than before, and her body, less tense, finally relaxed under the covers. Slowly, and soundlessly, Hermione fell into the depth of darkness.

* * *

Chapter 4 is done! It was actually fun making Hermione argue with her own reflection, ha, I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did. I'm not sure when I'll update another chapter, but don't give up on me guys! Another chapter will be put up soon! Please review and tell me what you think, it would mean a lot. Criticism will be appreciated, as long as it helps me improve on my story. Thanks guys! =D


End file.
